


More Then Kissing

by gacenbgirl



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, we all know they fucked on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gacenbgirl/pseuds/gacenbgirl
Summary: A little smutty continuation of the last scene of s1e13... because ao3 needs more of this ship
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	More Then Kissing

Sophie had had a really bad day. Actually, she'd had quite a few of them. And with her husband gone, maybe she was in need of a warm body-- one dressed in head to toe not-leather-but-close-enough.

Was it wrong? Probably.

Would it complicate everything? With her job, with her husband, with Kate? Definitely.

But would it feel good?

Sophie had been going back and forth on that last question since she'd been suspended. But as she stood there on that rooftop, basically breaking up with her sort-of-confidante, she decided to throw caution to the wind. And she kissed Batwoman. And then Batwoman kissed her back.

It had been a while since their last kiss, Kate thought.

It was back at Point Rock, before they'd been caught and outed, before Kate had left and Sophie had stayed, before Kate had wandered the world, before she'd been called back, before the batsuit.

So, a while.

But kissing Sophie was natural to Kate, like breathing. And mere seconds after their lips parted, she was following her mouth as it pulled away. They connected once again, until Sophie's hands on Kate's chest, just above the bat symbol, pushed her away.

Sophie had kissed Batwoman before, she realized. Well, not Batwoman exactly… but the woman under the cowl.

A kiss from Kate Kane was one not easily forgotten.

Kate wasn't exactly sure what to expect after Sophie pushed her away. Tears, maybe. Or screaming. Possibly a punch in the face. But Sophie always had a way of surprising Kate.

"Kate? I know it's you under there."

She reached forward, brushing her hands along Kate's cheeks before removing the cowl. And to her surprise, Batwoman-- Kate-- put up no resistance, not moving a muscle as she was unmasked.

"It's a long story…"

"Tell me later."

Sophie hadn't forgotten how good kissing Kate Kane could be, but the real thing was so much better than the memories that made her wake with an ache between her legs in the middle of the night.

She kissed her fiercely, and Kate responded in kind, gloved hands pushing the jacket from Sophie's shoulders and down her arms. They separated for a moment so Kate could pull her shirt off.

Their mouths met again, while Sophie's hands roamed Kate's body, partially to explore the ground she hadn't tread in years, and partially to try and and find a way to get that damn suit off her so she could grind on her bare thigh until Kate flipped them over and fucked her brains out.

But if Kate knew how bad Sophie needed it, she didn't let on, taking her time teasing her while Sophie removed her own bra and tossed it away.

Kate smiled against her mouth, before bending down to take a stiff brown nipple between her teeth. Sophie's hands were in her hair as she lightly bit down, before soothing the same nipple with quick kitten licks.

Sophie was in agony. An ecstacy filled agony, but agony nonetheless. She knew she'd soaked through her panties, she still had pants on, and Kate hadn't even gotten past her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips when Kate released her nipple, only to turn into a groan when she turned her attention to the other breast.

But Kate was enjoying herself, and she had no intention of ending her teasing anytime soon. At least, not until Sophie started begging.

"Kate, please."

"Please what, babe?"

Sophie groaned, grabbing Kate's hand and pulling it down to her still annoyingly clothed pussy.

"Fuck me," Sophie babbled. "Fuck me now. Fuck me hard and make me feel it and make me come so hard I see stars. Put your tongue in me and your fingers and then make me lick them clean, fuck, just fuck me already!"

Kate grinned, and pushed Sophie up against the roof access door with a firm shove, before stalking over to her.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" she murmured against her lips.

"Take those off," Kate ordered, and Sophie didn't hesitate, stripping off both her pants and underwear as quickly as humanly possible.

Meanwhile, Kate had removed the batsuit, leaving her in just a pair of boxers and sports bra. She grinned at the way Sophie's eyes hungrily raked over her newly revealed tattooed flesh, before her eyes landed on the thatch of dark hair between Sophie's legs.

Suddenly Kate didn't care about teasing. All she wanted to do was get her mouth on Sophie again-- like now.

So she did just that, kissing her again while her right hand moved to brush Sophie's centre. And holy fucking God was she wet.

Sophie was practically panting as she kissed Kate.

Kate grabbed her left thigh and pulled her leg over her shoulder, dropping to her knees, and Sophie swore she could come just from the way Kate was staring at her pussy, hungry and reverent and feral.

This time Kate didn't tease. She licked a broad stripe up Sophie's dripping centre, savoring her reaction, her quivering pussy and relieved moan and the way she grabbed Kate's head and pulled her in closer, a death grip on her hair keeping her from pulling away.

As if she'd even consider it.

Instead she drew circles around Sophie's clit with her tongue while one hand moved to palm her breast and the other slid up her thigh.

Sophie nearly sobbed when she felt two fingers push into her without warning or preamble. It'd been a long time, too long, part of her thought, but Kate still knew the best ways to make her come undone. And when Kate added a third finger and sucked her clit, she did just that, screaming Kate's name and not caring if all of Gotham heard.

Kate slowed her fingers, but didn't pull out, placing light kisses on Sophie's inner thighs as her world came back into focus. Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was got lost in her moan as Kate pulled her fingers out to the last knuckle before plunging them back in.

A few seconds later, Sophie came again, her pussy contracting on Kate's fingers as they pumped in and out of her, curling just right every time. After her third orgasm, Sophie pushed Kate's head away from her throbbing, overstimulated pussy.

Kate licked her lips, savoring the taste of Sophie's cum before dropping Sophie's leg and standing. When Sophie tried to speak again, Kate silenced her by placing two of the fingers that were just inside her on her lips.

"Go on. I know you want to. You did beg me for it after all," she said when the woman hesitated.

Her cheeks reddened, but Sophie's tongue snaked out, tentatively tasting herself before she took the fingers into her mouth. Kate pumped them in and out a few times, fucking her mouth before pulling them out altogether.

They had to talk about this-- about everything-- but maybe it could wait a little longer. Maybe, first, they could go back to Kate's place and dust off the vibrating strapless strap on Kate knew Sophie loved being fucked with.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first explicit fic...  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as are comments and kudos


End file.
